Insane
by Kina Sasaki
Summary: "What are you talking about, Dib? You never showed any interest in me." Such a simple statement, yet it held such power to the young boy. This was the love of his life telling him he'd never shown love to anyone, but it simply was not true. Only now had he been able to confess it. ZaDr. (Zita. Not Zim. Blech.) Possible one shot, may change if I get enough reviews. Moderate cussing
1. Daydream

16 year old Dib Membrane sat in his seat in class, occasionally glancing over towards the other side of the room. At what, though? The clock? No. That wasn't necessary. He had a watch and a cell phone for that. At the map? No. His History teacher hadn't assigned a geography paper. Then, what? What else. The purple haired angel sitting behind the green extraterrestrial. Her dark brown eyes momentarily met with his rich, caramel colored ones, but he instantly turned away. She rolled her eyes, and turned back to her notes. It was such a simple movement, yet the few precious seconds when their eyes met meant so much to the boy.

He frequently dreamed of having the girl in his arms, holding her until she fell asleep, then joining his angel, his princess, in dreamland. But he knew in his mind that this was nothing more than mere fantasy, never to be realized. That fact alone was enough to kill him inside, but to add that this girl, this angel he loved so much, never even so much as glanced at him without making some sort of immature face only further broke his heart. Sleep was his favorite thing in the world, besides hunting the creatures he knew to exist, though he still received constant ridicule from his classmates. Every night he went to bed, and there she was. An amazingly beautiful girl, at least she was to him. Even though she constantly mocked him and claimed he had no sanity, he still loved her with everything he had. Hidden desires are often the ones to drive you insane because you're only breaking your own heart.

When the bell rang to signal the end of the day, he sat there and watched that flower of a human float out of the room, and minutes later he followed his angel out from a distance. When he got home that night, he fell onto his bed, and made a feeble attempt at falling asleep. However, as the minutes ticked away, this seemed an impossibility. He constantly was tossing and turning, never once able to get the angel off his mind. Perhaps slipping to the ever-present dream world would end his momentary suffering.

**(A/N: Hey guys! Again, this may or MAY NOT be a one shot story, it all depends on you guys! What's the point of writing a story if no one likes it, right? Anyway.. Reviews are greatly appreciated.)**


	2. Lullaby

_"This softened lullaby_

_Put me to sleep, so I won't cry_

_These calmed fears, all of my_

_shed tears, it's all a part of who_

_I am If we all are to strong to cry_

_Who is it that will take a stand?"_

_"What... What happened?" Dib questioned. He awoke on the streets, and found his town to be in chaos and disarray. Fires singed the buildings, charred bodies laid on the streets, and structures were toppling over and crumbling. He wandered around for awhile to see if he could find any signs of life anywhere. He heard a sort of soft singing somewhere off in the distance, possibly the voice of a young girl. But he ignored it momentarily as muffled moans of pain shot to his ears. This voice also sounded female, though not as young. He rushed over to the pile of dirt and debris and burned boards and tires. He started yanking away the detritus as quickly as he could without possibly injuring the individual, or rather, injuring them any further. As scrap and rubbish was peeled away, the voice became louder and more familiar with each cry. _

_Soon, it was completely recognizable. "Zita?" Dib called. "Yes! Get me out of here!" The voice cried. He quickly hurled the remaining rubble away from the girl, and found her to have several broken bones, and one of her fingers almost completely severed. Blood covered every part of her body that was exposed, and she was missing a few teeth. "Zita! What the hell happened here?" She went on to explain that somehow, someway, she'd discovered the truth about Zim. He then went absolutely insane and just began to tear things up, and his destructive, chaotic rampage is not yet over. He caused his own base to collapse, destroyed his little robotic servant, and she explained that when she was spotted, he broke her bones and left her to die this way. "That fucking bastard! I'll kill him!" The girl scoffed. "If he hasn't killed himself already..." Her voice was growing weak, and her eyelids were at war to stay open. "Zita! Please! Stay with me!" She summoned the last of her strength, and smiled at the young boy. Carefully, she chose the final words she'd ever be able to speak to Dib._

_"I... love you." _

_The girl fell limp in his arms, and he could feel the sadness in him begin to grow out of control. He clutched her lifeless corpse as if he were a 3 year old child who couldn't bear to be separated from his favorite stuffed animal. Bitter, depressed tears fell from his golden-brown eyes as he shut hers. What seemed like hours later, he carried her corpse to a small field on the edge of town and dug a deep hole. He gently placed her body in the makeshift grave, and covered her. He placed 4 roses on her grave, each a different color. A white one, signaling birth, a blue one, signaling sad times, a red one, signaling happy times, and a black one, signaling death. He couldn't bring himself to leave her, though she was already gone. A new emotion began to present itself in the boy. Anger? No. It was too intense. Fear? Also no. Not weakening enough. Blood thirst. Specifically, blood thirsty and vengeful to put an end to the miserable and useless existence of a certain green alien._

_"I'll find you, Zim. And when I do, you better sleep with one eye open."_


	3. Dreams

**(I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile... I was going to update last weekend, but the 50th anniversary special of Doctor Who was on, and it was super feelsy... So for half the day I was crying and rocking in the corner... Fandom life!)**

Dib awoke, and a small scream broke the eerie silence in the dimly lit bedroom. His panicked breathing slowed to a normal pace as he began to gather his thoughts. _"What in the hell?" _He thought. Cold sweat ran down his burning, pale skin, and he felt his eyes were wet and hot, and they stung a bit every time he blinked. He felt around his bed, and soon found his pillow was drenched. _"Was I crying in my sleep?" _He pondered. _"That's insane, why would I..." _Then he remembered. The dream. The burning buildings. The piles of debris everywhere. Zita dying, and him having to bury her. His vision became blurred as hot, painful tears streamed down his face. He felt like his heart was breaking. He glanced over at his bedside clock. 3:39 AM. The moon's ethereal white glow sent a dim stream of light in through his window, enough so that it wrought its ghost upon the floor. "落ち着いて..." an other worldly voice whispered. He was sure his head had still been reeling from the dream, and that the voice was nothing more than mere remnant of his festering emotions. Then he remembered the last thing she'd said to him just before passing away.

**_"I love you..."_**

Just three simple words, and his mind started to spin again. He'd loved her ever since 6th grade, but to hear those words out of her mouth, now he was sure it was a dream. _"She hates my guts. What am I thinking..." _It couldn't possibly mean anything. Dreams are just figments of the human mind's vast imaginative skill. Right? So then, why did he feel like she meant what she said? Doubts flooded his mind, and soon he decided to repress the memories til morning, and drift back to sleep.

4:50 AM

Zita awoke from her deep sleep, the same cold sweat running down her face. Confusion surrounded the 15 year old girl, mixed with a bit of concern and fear. She too had had a dream, and a terrifying one at that.

_Someone who meant so much to her had died, and she had to give the eulogy. But, half way through the speech, she'd collapsed onto the casket and began to sob and vociferate on the small bouquets of white lilies and yellow daisies. Her short dark blue dress turned a brilliant shade of navy blue as the waves of tears spilled on her. Memories flashed through her mind, painful ones and happy ones. Ones she remembered, and ones that may or may not have happened yet. Her whole body was wracked with pain, and each sob made her feel more and more incapacitated. She refused to be moved from in front of the casket, clinging to it as if she were a child who couldn't be separated from her favorite toy. Forever, she would mourn his untimely demise. She felt as if a piece of her heart had been wrenched out of her chest, and that she would never be able to ameliorate, and compensate for it. Hours passed. Everyone had left, and she was left with his body. Quickly, she opened the casket so as to have one final moment with him. His eyes were shut, which only made her feel even worse. She didn't care if they were lifeless. All she cared about was one last time to gaze into his rich, caramel colored orbs. One final tear fell from her cheek to his lips. His black tuxedo was pressed and firm, and his hair was slicked back, into it's usual style. It looked as if he were slumbering, instead of dead. Slowly, she raised her hand to his cheek, and kissed his cold lips one last time. "Goodbye..." She whispered. She resealed the casket, and slowly walked out. So many regrets flooded her mind. She wished she could go back and eradicate those painful memories from his mind. She wished she'd never belittled and berated him so much. He was different, yes. But that was okay. She loved him. But now he was gone. She couldn't apologize. She couldn't tell him how much she cared. She'd never be able to see his beautiful smile again, and it killed her. _

_Later that night, she lay awake in her bed. Her heart became heavy, as did her eyes. Slowly, she began to drift to sleep, but not before her eyes began to leak, and hot tears of regret stained her pillows and her cheeks. A cold wind brushed into her usually warm room. "I love you, Zita." A calming male voice said. Her eyes shot open, and she looked around, scanning the dimly lit room for signs of life. She recognized the voice, but it was impossible. She saw his dead body, she closed his casket. She broke down at his funeral. But yet that sweet, soft voice she knew so well had spoken to her. Better still, it had spoken the words she'd been waiting to hear. With a lightened heart, she laid her head back on the pillow and shut her red, bloodshot, painful eyes. "I love you to... Dib..." _


End file.
